Ruthless
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Peter should have known Keller wouldn't give up so easily. After all, it was his last move. Of course he was going to make every little action count... Spoilers for 2x14 AU Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar or any of the characters.

Note: Spoilers for 2x14 (the latest episode)

**Ruthless**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter One

"Hey hon," Peter said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. He looked down into her eyes, seeing the relief that he knew was reflected in his own.

"Hey hon," Elizabeth replied with a lilt of laughter and a choked suppression of emotions in her voice. She knew her eyes were teary and that he could tell. To think that a silly fight would be the last thing that they did together before all this happened.

Together, the two leaned in and their lips met not once but twice.

The world didn't matter to them. It was only each other.

Neal looked at the two with a smile on his face, feeling an odd bubbling feeling in his gut. What a strange sensation. It was an achievement unlike any other he had felt before. He'd given up his ring, one that was his connection to Kate and his future dreams, and helped bring his partner and his wife back together.

The ring of his cellphone drew him from his thoughts. His jaw tightened and his teeth clenched as he pulled the phone from his pocket and glanced down briefly. He noted the number. Keller.

He accepted the call, pulling it to his ears. "Keller." He ground out, determination flooding his eyes.

"I saw the little welcoming party you left me. Sorry I couldn't make it."

Neal was less than amused at his rival's wit and escape. "I'm going to find you, Keller. This isn't over."

"You know, I don't really like the sound of that Neal. We used to have so many good times together."

"No matter where you go, I will find you."

"Even if I'm outside of your radius?" The man laughed and then paused, "Though I do know that if anyone were to find me, it'd be you Caffrey. This latest escapade just proved that." Keller's voice held an odd tone.

Suspicion crept through Neal.

"This is my last move Neal, I've gotta make it count." The man laughed and then disconnected. Neal pulled the phone away from his ear quizzically, pondering the conman's last words to him.

Burke leaned in for another kiss from his wife when he heard it. The sharp crack of gunfire, muffled with a silencer, but too powerful to be masked by the white noise of the city.

El gasped and Burke pushed her down behind one of the FBI cars and looked up just in time to see Neal's body tip backwards, limp and lifeless.

All the officers drew their guns, ducked for cover, or quickly scouted the area looking for the sniper. Peter felt the world close in and all happiness drain from him. As soon as Neal's body tilted backwards, he was already racing for his partner, screaming his name.

Neal's cracked cell phone lay beside his still body as blood erupted from his chest.

Too late.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Wow, sorry for the delay! Luckily, it's summer now so uni isn't kicking my butt, but between work and internships, we'll see how much time I have to write (and if writers block doesn't get me either).

On the other hand, White Collar picks up again soon. Also, do forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. It's been quite a while since I wrote a non-academic piece!

Ruthless

Chapter Two

Peter was torn. He wished he could be in two places at once. The police and some agents were around, attempting to detain possible witnesses and canvas the area for the murder suspect. El was beside him, gripping his hand, and although he felt the small tremors emitting from her body, he knew she was offering him support he wouldn't have been able to live without.

Damn regulation and damn the bureaucracy of the Bureau! Peter understood that he had to give his report and understanding of the situation ASAP to help catch the bastard who did this, but why couldn't they do it at the hospital-where Neal was? He should be there, with his partner. But Martinez was pulling all the stops to make this as painful as possible for the agent and his wife. He knew it was intentional and payback.

Those homicide suits could really hold a grudge. At this thought, Peter almost let out a groan as the agent in front of him continued to write down pertinent information. Peter was starting to think like the short man!

"Sorry for holding you, Agent Burke." The probie of this investigation-another tactic of Martinez's most likely- apologized, giving a look of condolence at his wife. "I understand how difficult this must be for you." Peter highly doubted that and wished the agent would just get on with it so that he could go to the hospital.

El, however, was not nearly so patient. Her nerves were shot and all sense of propriety and manners were thrown to the wind. "If you're done, Agent Michaels, we have somewhere that we need to be at the moment." Her eyes dared him to say otherwise. The man stuttered a response at her and gave Peter his number.

"We'll be in touch." were the man's parting words as the little mouse scurried off.

Jones jogged up to Peter just as he hung up his cell phone. "Peter," he announced, instantly catching his senior's attention, "I've already got a car to take you to the hospital with Elizabeth."

El leaned over and gave Jones a quick hug before she walked over to the car as quickly as she could. She turned slightly and looked at her husband, "What are you waiting for, Peter?" With those words, the senior agent snapped out of his stupor and jumped into the car.

The lights and siren turned on and Peter couldn't be more thankful that he was a member of the law enforcement-it certainly had its perks.

...

Keller was a man who planned three moved ahead. Neal Caffrey was a man that sought to undo all of his hard work. The man was a little too smart for his own good, and pawns like that needed to be eliminated.

Granted, the calculated man understood the importance Neal served to the agency, but he also wasn't a man who lived under a rock. He had followed Caffrey's movements closely; after all, those in the business liked to keep an eye on threats and their rivals. He saw how easily it was to turn the agency's opinion of Caffrey. He may have helped solve some cases (traitor) but that didn't mean that the people that he worked with had to like him.

He should have known better. Keller knew just how easily people swayed under that charming smile of the cocky little con man.

He watched another officer run around the block, keeping a sharp eye out for a man that fit a description he no longer looked like, courtesy of a wig, some colored lenses, and a snazzy new suit. He never expected the fed-Peter Burke-or his wife to care so much about Caffrey. If anything, he would-and should!-be a nuisance to them!

As soon as he heard the siren he knew that Ysman's shot missed. He knew the man had a crap shot anyway, but on such short notice there was little he could do given his limited market. Besides, the merc owed him a favor.

Looking at his fake gold watch, Keller noted the time. Fifteen minutes. It has been ten since Neal had been shot. Five since he had been carted away without Burke or the Missus pining over him and three since he received the text from Ysman about the meet up location.

The devious con man started to stroll down the street to his destination, blending in perfectly to the crowd of New Yorkers. He distantly heard another siren and saw a LEO zoom past, briefly glimpsing two familiar faces as the squad car rushed to the hospital. Keller couldn't help the smirk that crossed over his face.

"Well, Neal, perhaps it wasn't so bad Ysman missed." He murmured aloud, mind flying through potential strategies and moves. Although it would have been interesting to see the look on Peter Burke's face to know that his little pet project died under his care, during his rescue, and at his feet, would have been a Kodak moment, there lacked a certain flare to the whole appeal. Neal was a challenge, one who rose to Keller's like many feared to. "How will your fed handler handle this instead? Knowing that you may die, and that you may not?" The uncertainty would destroy him and that cute little wife of his.

A chuckle crossed through his lips, though none even spared a glance at the man. Everyone was too interested in their phone, their music, their errands, and their own personal lives. Neal Caffrey's fate rested in the hands of some faceless and nameless doctors. If they saved him, at least the game could continue on...

Keller's hand moved to his side and felt the comforting weight of the .45 hidden from view. Ysman was a fool if he thought Keller would pay for a half-assed job like the one he delivered. Besides, Keller hated leaving loose ends.

TBC


End file.
